Epic Suikoden Part 1
by Vall Knight
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau cerita Suikoden dibikin epic?  check this out... review jgn lupa...


Suikoden Epic Story Part 1.

Hari sudah malam dan udara sudah dingin. Di sebuah gunung tampaklah sekumpulan cahaya api unggun tempat sekumpulan pasukan muda yang bernama Youth Union Brigade yang merupakan tentara pemuda dari wilayah Highland.

"Ok, update status! Bosan bosan bosan," Riou memencet tombol – tombol di blackberry – nya. Sedang asyik – asyiknya update status, tiba – tiba seseorang masuk ke kemah tempat Riou berada.

"Riou, kau belum tidur?," tanya seorang pemuda berbaju biru yang tiba – tiba masuk.

"Bentar, lagi Fb – an," jawab Riou singkat.

"Hah, besok kan kita akan kembali ke Kyaro, tentu kau ingin bertemu saudaramu, Nanami kan?," tanya pemuda berbaju biru itu sambil merapihkan bajunya.

"Iya iya. Hei Jowy, jadi sekarang kita mau tidur atau berjalan keluar?," tanya Riou sambil memainkan Blackberrynya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku mau kembali ke Kyrao saat matahari terbit," jawab pemuda berbaju biru yang bernama Jowy

"Ya sudah. Aku mulai mengantuk," Riou berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantung tidur diikuti Jowy. Sementara itu di luar tenda.

"Ngantuknya," seru seorang tentara.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita pulang," sahut tentara yang lain.

"betul itu," sambung yang lain. Sedang asyik – asyiknya berbincang – bincang, tiba – tiba sesuatu datang.

"Siapa disana!," seru seorang tentara sambil melihat ke arah timur yang merupakan daerah hutan. 3 tentara itu sangat waspada melihat ke arah hutan dan tanpa mereka beberapa orang muncul dibelakang mereka. Orang – orang misterius itu semakin mendekat dan tiba – tiba.

"SURPRISE!," muncul 3 orang berpakaian tentara muncul dengan membawa kue tart dan menyalami 3 tentara Union Brigade yang tadi waspada.

"Wah pesta kejutan!," seru salah satu tentara Union Brigade.

"Ajak yang lain, kami buat pesta di hutan di sana," ajak salah seorang tentara misterius.

"Ok! WOI! PESTA KEJUTAN!," seru seorang tentara. Seluruh Union Brigade terbangun dan berlari ke hutan di timur.

"Riou! Bangun!," Jowy membangunkan Riou yang tidur.

"Eh? Ada apa?," Riou bangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ada pesta kejutan!," seru Jowy.

"Tunggu tunggu!," Riou mengeluarkan sebuah buku berjudul _'Suikoden 2 Full Guide'_.

"Sempat – sempatnya," Jowy menggelengkan kepala.

"HEY! Disini tertulis _'Surprise Attack'_ bukan _'Surprise Party'_, orang bodoh mana yang memutar balikan cerita ini!," seru Riou sambil melempar bukunya.

"Sudahlah, ayo keluar," Jowy menarik Riou keluar tenda.

"Hei kalian!," seru seseorang.

"Kapten Rowd! Heh?," Riou dan Jowy bingung.

"Saya Kapten Jack Sparrow, laut terdekat dimana?," tanya orang aneh berpakaian bajak laut.

"BUKAN URUSANKU!," Jowy menendang bajak laut itu ke jurang.

"Hei!," muncul lagi seseorang yang berlari.

"Kapten Rowd?," Jowy bertanya – tanya dan ternyata.

"Oper kesini!," seru orang yang berlari itu.

"I-itu Kapten Tsubasa!," seru Riou.

"HAAAA!," Jowy mengganas dan menedang Kapten Tsubasa tadi ke jurang.

"Jowy! Riou!," seru seseorang.

"Itu baru Kapten Rowd!," seru Jowy.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo ke hutan di timur, ada pesta kejutan!," Kapten Rowd berlari ke hutan meninggalkan Riou dan Jowy.

"Ayo kita ke hutan itu!," seru Riou.

"Tapi lihat, tanda itu bilang kalau pestanya di utara," Jowy menunjuk ke sebuah tanda panah yang menyala – nyala dimana tertulis _'Party, this way!,'_.

"Ya sudah, ayo kesana," Riou pun memimpin jalan. Tidak lama, mereka tiba di dekat sebuah tebing.

"Lah, sepi," seru Riou.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?," Jowy bingung sambil melihat kebawah tebing itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menuruti perintahku?," tiba – tiba Kapten Rowd muncul dari jalan yang tadi mereka lalui.

"Kapten!," seru Jowy.

"Wah, wah, ada yang tidak suka pesta rupanya," muncul lagi seorang laki – laki berambut panjang dan terlihat kejam yang menaiki sepeda roda tiga

"Si-siapa dia?," tanya Jowy.

"Dia adalah pangeran Highland, Pangeran Luca," jelas Kapten Rowd.

"Luca Blight!," seru Jowy.

"Luca!," Riou juga ikut berseru.

"Sponge Bob!," tiba – tiba muncul Patrick Star.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Pergi!," Jowy menendang Patrick ke jurang.

"Perasaan ceritanya semakin ngawur," Riou terlihat stres.

"Rowd, habisi saja mereka," Luca meninggalkan mereka dengan menaiki sepeda roda tiga-nya.

"Baik, sekarang kau akan kuhabisi," Rowd mencabut pedangnya. Riou dan Jowy berjalan mundur karena takut, tapi sial, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berada diujung tebing.

"Bagaimana ini?," tanya Jowy yang sudah ketakutan.

"Kita lom...," Riou terpeleset dan menarik Jowy sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke jurang.

Mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai dan terpisah. Riou hanyut ke selatan sedangkan Jowy ke barat.

"Hei! Bangun!," seru seseorang.

"U-ugh...," Riou mulai sadar perlahan.

"Bangun," orang itu menggoyangkan tubuh Riou.

"Oh... HAH! Siapa kalian?," tanya Riou yang terkejut.

"Hei, sabar, sebutkan namamu," tanya orang asing itu.

"Ri-Riou," Riou takut.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau bisa tidur di sungai?," tanya orang itu penasaran.

"Ka-kami mendapat pesta kejutan," Riou sedikit berpikir.

"Kau aneh," seru orang itu.

"Whoa, kelihatannya Viktor sedang bersenang – senang," seru satu orang asing lagi yang bepakain biru dengan sayap seperti Superman.

"Lihat siapa yang datang? Flik si petir biru," seru orang asing yang bernama Viktor.

"Diamlah. Hei, lebih baik kau bawa anak ini ke markas, aku kasihan melihatnya," Flik berjalan meninggalkan Viktor.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut kami," Viktor membawa Riou ke sebuah pondok yang cukup luas yang merupakan markas para pasukan bayaran.

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat di sel ini dlu, kuharap kau bisa merasa nyaman," Viktor memasukan Riou kedalam sebuah sel di _basement_ markasnya. Hari – hari Riou dijalani sebagai pembantu di markas itu. Ia di awasi oleh seorang tentara bernama Pohl yang baik sekali terhadap Riou. Banyak pekerjaan yang Riou jalani dan semakin baik hasil pekerjaan itu, semakin baik pula perlakuan Pohl terdapap Riou.

"Riou, bisakah kau ambil kan tepung di gudang?," perintah Pohl.

"Baaaaik!," Riou langsung ke naik keatas menuju gudang.

"Hey, pak! Apa ada tepung?," tanya Riou pada penjaga gudang.

"Tepung kami habis, sebaiknya kau ke Ryube untuk membelinya," jawab si penjaga gudang.

"Riou, bagaimana?," tiba – tiba Pohl menghampiri Riou.

"Katanya habis," jawab Riou santai.

"Sebaiknya kau ke Leona dan meminta beberapa orang untuk menemanimu," Pohl berjalan ke ruang istirahat.

"Ah! Menyebalkan, FB-an dulu ah," Riou memasukan tangan ke kantung untuk mengambil Blackberry-nya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sementara itu.

"Pinjam!," seru Flik.

"Bentar ah! Lagi asik juga!," sahut Viktor.

"Ya gantian!," Flik berusaha merebut Blackberry Riou sedang dimainkan oleh Viktor.

"Hey, apa kau Leona?," tanya Riou ke seorang perempuan.

"Ya," perempuan itu membalikan diri.

"WAAAAA!," Riou terkejut melihat wajah perempuan bernama Leona itu yang kebetulan sedang dimasker.

"Ada apa?," Leona melongok, melihat Riou yang terjatuh.

"Aw, maaf. Aku butuh beberapa orang untuk menemaniku ke Ryube," Riou berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Gengen!," Leona berseru dan datanglah seekor kobold bernama Gengen.

"Yap! Gengen siap bertugas, Guk!," Gengen berdiri tegap.

"Kau akan pergi ke Ryube bersama anak ini," Leona menunjuk ke arah Riou.


End file.
